


Camping

by DeckofDragons



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Camping, Fluff, M/M, Sort Of, Stargazing, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Pyro and Medic go camping together.





	Camping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Axis_intercept](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axis_intercept/gifts).



> This is sorta a request from Axis on tumblr. She was offering to do a Pyro/Medic fic for art trade and I offered to write a thing for free if she could give me a prompt because a) I have absolutely no idea what I'd ask for in trade and b) I just want to write more Pyro/Medic stuff and it was a good excuse to do so and get a prompt for it because I'm lacking in fic ideas for it myself right now.
> 
> I attempted to write Pyro as her headcanon for him. I'm not sure how well I did on that front but I tried my best. :)

Pyro had never been so deep in a forest before. Everything was a green and lush, the trees created a canopy above them that sunlight filtered through, creating a patchwork of shadows on the path they walked. The sounds of the forest surrounded them, birds chirping, the wind gently rustling the leaves and other such things that Pyro couldn’t place the source of that mixed together to fill the air.

“It’s so pretty,” Pyro said in a near whisper, unable to stop trying to look at everything at once. Speaking normally wouldn’t have felt right, like it’d disturb the fragile peace surrounding them. He was glad he’d decided to leave his suit and mask behind for this trip.

“Yeah, it’s really pretty this time of year.” Even Medic spoke in a slightly hushed tone. “Fall and winter too.”

“Ooh. You _have_ to take me back here in fall and winter then.” What would this place look like when the leaves changed colours and started to fall? Or when covered in a blanket of fresh clean snow? Wonderful for sure.

“If we can get off work for long then certainly.”

Soon they reached the camping ground. Pyro didn’t need to ask if this was the place because it was a clearing by a lake, a slight slope leading down to it, it was obvious. It was a lovely place. The other side of the lake was visible though far away with more forest over there.

Tearing himself away from the view, Pyro turned to face Medic again. “What now?” He’d never been camping before while Medic had been so he wasn’t sure on what would be the proper thing to do first. Did they set up the tent right away or could that wait since they wouldn’t need it for a while?

“First we should set up the tent before it gets dark,” Medic replied, letting his pack drop to the ground. Pyro followed suit with his own pack, it had been starting to get a bit heavy. “Hopefully I still remember how, otherwise we might be in for a bit of struggle because we don’t have the instructions.” They’d borrowed the tent from Sniper since he didn’t use it to save them from having to buy a new one.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine.” Pyro believed in them. And it couldn’t be _that_ hard, could it?

 

Yep, turns out it could indeed be _that_ hard. There were so many pieces that all looked the same and it was hard to tell how they were supposed all fit together to make a tent. If Pyro didn’t know better, he wouldn’t have been able to guess that all those parts were meant to be a tent at all. Medic’s experience with camping was a long time ago and thus he struggled too even if it took him well over an hour before he admitted it aloud.

Eventually they took a step back and put their heads together to figure it out via logic and thought as opposed to just trying things and hoping for the best. First, they laid all the parts out and then worked on figuring out one thing a time from there. It was like putting together a jigsaw puzzle while only having a vague idea of what the final picture might be. It would’ve been frustrating if Pyro wasn’t working on it with Medic, as it was it was almost enjoyable. They worked well together.

And because of that they eventually had a tent set up and anchored to the ground. The best part it looked correct too. If it truly was or not was impossible to say but it didn’t matter because…

“We did it,” Pyro said, proud of their accomplishment as they stood back a bit to look it over. It was a bit small but that wasn’t a problem in the slightest, they’d been planning to sleep close together anyway. And it was grey, not an exciting colour but it would do just fine.

“Somehow,” Medic replied with a sigh of relief.

Pyro turned to him and hugged him, kissing him firmly on the cheek. “I love you.”

Medic chuckled, putting an arm around him. “I love you too.” He gave Pyro a kiss as well, making his heart flutter. “It’s getting dark though, the stars are going to come out soon.”

What he was said was true, they’d spent several hours working on the tent. The sun had set somewhere behind the trees surrounding their clearing, the remaining light was fading fast. Stargazing was one of the things they’d come out here for.

Medic retrieved their sleeping bag – they only had one of course, a big one made for two people so they could both fit snuggly inside it – and lay it out on a slope facing the lake. They didn’t get in yet but sat on top of it, giving them a good view of both the sky and lake.

Far away from cities and towns and all the light pollution they created, darkness set in fast. Stars dotted the sky, just a few at first but that quickly turned to thousands. They were crystal clear and bright, Pyro had never seen so many at once before. It felt almost like he could reach up and touch them despite how infinitely far away they were. They’re reflection in the lake was just as beautiful and almost just as clear, as if there were two skies.

“I knew you’d like it.”

Pyro tore his gaze away to look at Medic again. He was looking at Pyro with unguarded love and adoration in his gaze. How wonderful it all was almost made Pyro feel like he might tear up with joy. “I _love_ it,” he said. “Thank you for bringing me here.”

Wordlessly, Medic put his arm around Pyro’s shoulder’s. Pyro snuggled up to his side, putting his arms around Medic’s middle and resting his head on his shoulder as they looked out towards the lake again. He couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful than this. It was just the two of them in the most beautiful place Pyro had ever been to. It wasn’t possible to happier or more in love than he was now.


End file.
